ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier
is a Data Carddass game, the main theme being based on the Ultra Kaiju and Seijin. Summary In response to the 50 anniversary of TSUBURAYA development, the company itself had created a game based on the Ultra Galaxy itself. All characters in the game are designed by Masayuki Goto. The full CG movie of the Alien Hunters and their battles are aired on New Ultraman Retsuden. The arcade machine itself enables players played in four person. It is possible to play up to four people on a large screen 55-inch monitor. The gameplay itself is determined by placing three different cards. Mega Monster Battle card can not be used because they are two dimensional cards instead. Setting Plasma Soul Ore of mystery, super energy "plasma energy" is obtained from the plasma soul. However, a monster that was plasma monster is home to the vein. Plasma Kaiju A monster which has absorbed Plasma Soul. It is far from huge alien who appears in this work, Plasma soul is exposed to the body surface. It is defeated after all the plasma soul on the exterior is destroyed. Alien Hunter, and an object thereof is to win by destroying the soul of plasma monster. Alien Hunter Space people challenge to acquire the plasma soul from the plasma monster belongs to the guild. The set of the Hunter team of three set in the "Hunter Station", and go to the plasma monster hunting. It is credited to "hunter license", "Gane" is given as a reward punitive expedition. Hunter Leader A person who bundles Alien Hunters. In the CG episodes, this is Alien Mefilas. Hunter TV A TV program that broadcasts the alien-hunting of Plasma Kaiju live. Frontier Line A general latitude line around the planet where the plasma monster appears. In recent years, Plasma Kaiju appearances have been increasing. Characters Alien Hunters *Baltan Battler・Barel - "Daredevil Space Ninja": One of the Rush Hunters, and the only survivor of Planet Baltan. He can use the blades on his waist to execute the Shuriken Hurricane. Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Guts Gunner・Garm - "Advanced Strategy Veteran": One of the Rush Hunters. Uses his energy rifle he can execute the Hawkeye Shot. Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Magma Master・Magna - "Hot-blooded Young Hunter": One of the Rush Hunters. He can use his Stinger Saber for close combat fighting. Can be bought for 1 Gane. A team of cybernetically-enhanced Dada siblings. This team is called 'Dada's Curtain' due to their stand-offish attitude. *Dada A (Elite Numbers) - "Dada Clan: Commander Class": Also called 'A913', he received special training and is skilled in the handling of various weapons and the team's leader. He is the youngest in the group *Dada B (Breaker Numbers) - "Dada Clan: Engineer Class": Also called 'B081', he is skilled in artillery and is always seen assisting 'A913' and mentoring 'C696'. He is the eldest in the group. *Dada C (Commando Numbers) - "Dada Clan: Soldier Class": Also called 'C696', a rebellious person who rejects his family laws and the toughest in the team. He is placed with a limiter in order to keep him in a stable state. Supporting *Alien Mefilas・Djent "Calm and Reassuring Commander": The Rush Hunter's manager. He oversees the Rush Hunter's missions. *Kanegon-a-Kindo "Merchant of Galaxy Guild": He runs a shop that sells gear for hunters. His gear is known to be defective on occasions. *Alien Metron・Meld "Cunning tactician strategist": Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Alien Chibu (Chibu Loader) "Versus plasma-only-powered mechanical monster": He wears a powered mechanical suit to compensate for his low-level combat power. Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Alien Metron・Destroy "Destroyer of illusion": Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Chibu Loader Strong "Strong mechanical Powered Ver": These Chibus wear power suits to use for loading. Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Guts Alien・Seeds "Guts watcher": Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Alien Magma・Hoog: "Chain magma": Can be bought for 1 Gane. *Alien Groza・Granzer "Frozen Alien of invulnerability" *Alien Deathre・Deflame "Flame-trainer of All-rounder" Others *Alien Zarab Raint *Alien Metron Whip *Alien Icarus Arrow *Alien Valky Lars *Alien Magma Tride *Alien Desle Deslal *Alien Desle Deslade *Alien Groza Growrun *Alien Groza Grol *Alien Zarab Zaragun *Alien Mefilas Slicer *Alien Valky Kilva *Alien Valky Googar *Nagina Zamsher *Nodachi Zamsher *Yumi Zamsher *Alien Zarab Wava *Alien Nackle Labora *Alien Hipporit Archer *Alien Hipporit Hirga *Alien Piccola Pitta *Alien Babarue Domano *Alien Mefilas Sickle *Alien Nackle Jara *Alien Hipporit Cape *Alien Desle Diro *Alien Metron Metaber *Alien Magma Weiser *Alien Chibu (Chibu Loader Limited) *Alien Babarue Fugaku *Alien Chibu Exceller 1 bullet *Space Ninja, Alien Baltan *Evil Alien, Alien Zarab *Three Faces Phantom, Dada *Malicious Alien, Alien Mefilas *Alter Ego Alien, Alien Guts *Hallucination Alien, Alien Metron *Assassination Alien, Alien Nackle *Nefarious Alien, Alien Temperor *Hell Alien, Alien Hipporito *Saber Tyrant, Alien Magma *Flame-Magic Warrior, Kyrieloid *Space Swordsmen, Zamsher *Scheming Alien, Alien Deathre *Frozen Alien, Alien Groza *Brain Alien, Alien Chibu *Dark Alien, Alien Babarue *Space Fisher, Alien Valky *Naughty Alien, Piccolo *Different Dimension Alien, Alien Icarus Plasma Kaiju *Space Monster, Eleking *Magnetic Monster, Antlar *Transparency Monster, Neronga *Space Monster, Bemstar *Tank Monster, Dinosaur Tank *Skull Monster Red King *Magnetic Monster, Antlar II *Ancient Monster, Earth Gomora (Boss Monster) *Magma Red King (From October 24, 2013 boss monster) *Space Dinosaur, Zetton *Space Sea Monster, Reigubas *Volcano Bird Monster, Birdon *Super Ancient Monster, Golza *Freezing Monster, Gandar *Tyrant Monster, Tyrant *Oil Monster, Pestar *Space Robot, King Joe *Super Combined Monster, Grand King *Missile Super Beast, Verokron * Ultimate Choju, U-Killersaurus Parts #Red King Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 12 to episode 14. #Neronga Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 15 to episode 16. #Antlar Hunting: 4 episodes. From episode 29 to episode 32. #Dinosaur Tank Hunting: Played alongside Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special # Super Earth Gomora Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 52 to episode 54. # Gandar Hunting: 3 episodes. From episode 63 to episode 65 # King Joe Hunting: 2 episodes. From episode 66 to episode 67 # Plasma Killersaurus Hunting. Epiosde 68 External links The official website Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier